


Hypothesis

by ariannenymerosmartell (somethingmoo)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingmoo/pseuds/ariannenymerosmartell





	Hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/gifts).



All Shireen had wanted was a quiet night to study. A quiet night, left alone, with nothing but notes on Theoretical Physics: no distractions, no noise, no disruptions.

It was a shame she lived with Arya Stark.

For her part, Arya had tried to keep out of Shireen's way, to give her the peace and quiet she needed, going to far as to bribe their other housemates to be out for the evening. Lommy and Devan had taken their exile with good grace, while the skinny, stick of the girl they'd named "The Waif" had just given her a knowing look.

Honestly, she'd gotten rid of their housemates first for Shireen, but then Gendry mentioned that he'd be in town that weekend and... well, it seemed more practical to kill two birds with one stone.

Shireen, of course, knew all about Gendry. The drummer from that band, Brotherhood Without Banners, who'd made quite a name for themselves locally. Led by a heavily scarred man with an eye-patch and a guitarist who frequently set his guitar on fire, BwB, as they were known, had developed quite a cult following.

 

And Arya had developed a crush.

Of course, she didn't know if you used the word "crush" when things were mutual. The night of their first show on campus, the drummer had barely taken his eyes off Arya, and she in turn, had barely taken her eyes off of him. As soon as the show was done, she'd taken him home with her--housemates be damned-- but the insufferable, stupid, bull-headed boy had an honorable streak a mile wide and said he wanted to _know her, really know her_ , before he fucked her.

And so they'd stayed up all night talking, and playing video games, and laughing, and come morning, when Gendry had to go and leave for a new city, Arya had given him her number and her e-mail, and not a day since had gone by without the two of them talking for hours.

And now, after nearly four months, Gendry was coming back, coming here, to her, and well... Shireen would understand. She had to common room and the three other bedrooms of the house to herself. Arya would simply stay up in her room with Gendry, making no noise, and pretending she wasn't there.

It had all started out so well too.

Gendry had come in, given Shireen a bright smile, wished her luck on her studies, and then gave her his Seamless account information.

"Get whatever you want," he'd said. "Consider it my immense thanks for letting me stay over when you've got midterms."

And Shireen had been _charmed!_ Arya knew every twitch of her friend's face, and Shireen had given her a pleased look and then shooed them from the room.

They set themselves up on Arya's bed, hooking up her laptop to the TV, pretending they'd manage to watch an episode of _Hemlock Grove_. They made it just past the opening credits before Arya swung a leg over Gendry's lap, straddling and kissing him before he could react.

When he caught himself, he let his hands--large hands, Arya noted, with calloused, rough palms-- settle at the side of her hips and thighs, before he tangled one in her hair and held her tight to him.

"Hi," she breathed, when they broke apart, resting her forehead against his.

"Hi," he said back, chuckling, smoothing her hair away from her face. "You know, it's unbecoming for a lady to startle a man so," he says, but his blue eyes are dancing, and Arya smirks and pinches his side.

"I'm not a lady, thank you very much," she tells him with a mock scowl. "And I can get off if you'd like."

"I'd very much like for you to get off," Gendry growls near her ear, sending shivers down her spine, and he shifts his hips just _so_ , and _gods_ Arya can't remember the last time she'd wanted someone this much.

"So you know me well enough now?" she says, a little shakily, as Gendry traces a finger down her spine, dipping it just past the waistband of her jeans.

Gendry just kisses her in response, slipping his hand up the back of her shirt, and unhooking her bra in one deft, easy move. He pulls the shirt and bra from her body, and latches his lips to her nipple, while his fingers play with the other, rolling and plucking, and when he bites down gently, Arya only _just_ remembers that she's supposed to be stifling her moans.

Gendry flips them over so that Arya is on her back, and he resumes his ministrations, moving his lips to the other nipple, and one hand slowly unzipping her jeans until he can slip a finger inside to trace against the edges of her underwear.

She bucks her hips up, and Gendry obliges her, pushing her thong aside and letting his finger brush against her folds. She flushes at how wet she is, but Gendry sits up abruptly, all but rips her pants and underwear from her, before sliding back down her body, and hooking his arms under her legs.

She's spread open before him, and she should feel self-conscious, especially as every breath he takes ghosts against her clit, and _gods_ she's trying so hard not to moan, but when he dips his tongue into her, she has to bite her arm to keep from screaming.

Gendry keeps her that way, arms under her thighs, keeping her spread open wide as he thrusts his tongue in and out of her, before moving up and licking and sucking at her clit. Arya bites her arm, bites pillows, bites her own lip struggling not to make noise, but when he slides two fingers into her, while his tongue circles her clit, and she can _hear_ how wet she is, the old gods themselves couldn't stop her screams as she comes, and _comes_ , and _comes_.

Gendry sits up then, lips glistening, and he kisses his way back up her body, until she can taste herself on his lips, and she feels another flood of wetness between her thighs and her clit resumes its throbbing. She reaches down to cup him through his jeans-- feels momentarily bad that she hadn't gotten around to undressing him-- and then freezes.  
 

Because what's in her hand is...and...

"I don't have condoms," Arya blurts out. "I have to run to the common room to get some."

"I--" Gendry starts, but she kisses him, quickly, and tugs her jeans back on and his t-shirt and all but bolts downstairs.

Shireen is sitting on the couch, giant headphones on, blasting music so loud Arya can hear the words clearly.

She rips the headphones from Shireen's head.

"Help," is the first thing she tells Shireen, despite the glare the other girl is giving her.

Shireen's glare immediately softens, and she sits up straight.

"What is it? What's wrong, Arya? Did he.. he didn't hurt you, did he? I heard you scream, but I thought..."

Arya shakes her head rapidly, and a burst of hysterical laughter escapes her lips, and she claps her hand over her mouth to contain the sound.

Shireen is staring at her, worry etched in every line of her face. Her fingers inch toward her phone.

"Arya do you want me to call Jon? Or Lommy? Someone? Arya, you're scaring me!" Shireen is suddenly shrill and Arya swallows down the last of her giggles, before squaring her shoulders and staring at Shireen.

"Arya-- your face. Arya, you look manic," Shireen says, standing up now, and placing her hands on Arya's shoulders.

"I'm fine, Shireen," she hisses. "I'm FINE."

"You don't sound fine," Shireen insists, keeping her hands tight on Arya. "And you look positively terrified!"

"I--" Arya starts, and then stops again, because what does one say in this situation.

"I need condoms," is what finally comes out, and Shireen goes from looking concerned to looking as if she might set her on fire with her glare alone.

" _That's_ what's got you worked up? _Condoms_?!" Shireen spits, wrenching open one of the little tables and throwing a handful of foil-wrapped packages at Arya.

"You owe Lommy $20, and you owe me a _lifetime of silence,_ " Shireen says, the last words coming out so high-pitched Arya wonders if Nymeria will start barking outside.

"I don't... These..." Arya gestures to the condoms desperately willing Shireen to understand.

"Spit it out, Arya. I refuse to fail my midterm because you want to get some drummer dick."

"Remember the time someone dared Myrcella to shove a water bottle up her vagina and Myrcella said no one would be that stupid?" Arya blurts out, gesturing wildly with a fistful of condoms.

Shireen nods, and looks even more concerned. Arya bites her lip.

"I may be that stupid."

"Arya," Shireen begins, sighing wearily. "What the hell have you been drinking tonight."

"Nothing!" Arya insists. "It's just that... he... well, he was, y'know, on me and.." Arya mentally curses herself for her inability to speak. Sex never phases her. She's not _Sansa_ , for godsake, but she can't get the words out, and she looks at Shireen helplessly.

Shireen sighs and rubs her temples.

"Gendry performed oral sex on you."

Arya nods, relieved at last that Shireen might finally begin to understand.

"So... does he expect you to reciprocate and you don't want to?" Shireen asks, staring at her, but Arya is shaking her head again.

"No! I want to! _Gods_ , do I want to I--"

"Then why are you hear talking to me?" Shireen asks. "Go suck his dick, I have theories to memorize."

"Do any of those theories talk about enlarging things?" Arya asks, and Shireen's eyebrows shoot all the way up into her hairline.

"So he's _small_?" Shireen whispers conspiratorially, but Arya shakes her head again.

"I don't know how to put this delicately," Arya begins, manic gleam still in her eye. "Mostly because there's _no way_ he can put that delicately but--"

"Arya Stark are you trying to tell me that he's got a large penis?"

"No," Arya says evenly. "I'm saying he has The Wall of penises."

There is a long pause as both Shireen and Arya take in the enormity of that statement, before Shireen breaks the silence.

"I hope it's not as cold."

Another burst of hysterical laughter comes flying out of Arya's mouth, and this time Shireen joins in, but only momentarily, before she's pushing Arya firmly back toward to bedroom.

"Arya Stark, afraid of a cock. Wait until I tell the boys," Shireen says, still giggling, but Arya huffs.

"I'm not _afraid_ ," she says hotly. "Just... what if it doesn't fit?"

"Only one way to find out," Shireen says, giving her a push up the stairs. "I'll make sure you don't have to walk anywhere tomorrow."

With one last pat, Shireen walks back to the couch, puts her headphones back on, and turns her music up even louder than before.

_Huh._

Arya heads back to her room, where she finds Gendry fully dressed once again, a sheepish expression on his face.

"I'm sorry," he says, before she can speak. "I shouldn't have assumed that you wanted--"

"I _do_ ," Arya interrupts him, feeling stupid now. What girl in her right mind leaves _that_ alone in bed? "I just..."

She trails off and the two of them stare at each other awkwardly for a moment, before she realizes that Gendry is waiting for her to speak. She sighs again, gathering her courage.

"Gendry, you have a giant cock."

He blinks at her. Once. Twice.

"We don't have to have sex," he says quickly, "if you're worried it'll hurt. I don't mind waiting, and I won't feel--"

"I _want_ to have sex," Arya interrupts him again. "I'm not some virgin worried about it hurting. You've... you just have a very large cock, and I am a very small girl and--"

Gendry laughs. Honest-to-gods _laugh_ s. At her.

She glares and kicks him in the shin. He falls back to her bed, still laughing, but he pulls her down with him, tickling her sides until she's giggling too, and when he finally cups her face in his hands and kisses her on the nose, the little nervous butterflies that had been swimming in her stomach disappear.

"It'll fit," he says against her lips, and _gods_ she can come from the sound of that alone.

They go slower, this time. He undresses her with near reverence, and when she moves to unbutton his fly, he catches her wrist and locks eyes with her, making sure she's okay.

She bats his hand away and unzips him, pulling his jeans and boxers down to free his cock. Even just _half_ -hard, it's impressive, and when she leans forward, wraps her fingers around it, and presses her lips to the tip, it twitches in her hand, and it's Gendry's turn to stifle a groan.

"Bad idea," he says, pulling away from her, but before she can be offended he lays next to her and gathers her into his arms. "I'd very much like to fuck you," he says, and Arya feels the butterflies start up again. "But I'm fairly certain I'm going to come the moment you put your mouth on me, so what do you say we delay that?"

Arya grins.

"You think I'm going to want to do it later?"

"A man can hope," Gendry says seriously, but he's grinning and kissing her, and rolling over onto his back and pulling her on top of him.

  
_This_ is familiar, and this is good, and she feels him, hard as ever, between her legs.

She nods at him, and he rolls a condom on, before she lifts herself up, hovering over him, and when she sinks down, she feels _so stupid_ for delaying this a moment longer than she had to _._

His hands are on her hips guiding her down, and he's biting his lip as though he were struggling to maintain control, and she's barely stopping her eyes from rolling back into her head. It feels like an eternity before he's fully seated in her, and then he shifts his hips, and moves hers just so, and he's even deeper and _yes_.

His hands tighten on her hips and he lifts her off, just a little before tilting his hips up and bringing her down and _oh yes_.

She forgets Shireen, she forget anything, except the exquisite feel of Gendry's cock inside her, and the way he groans and pants beneath her. He takes one hand off her hip, the other still holding her tight in place while he thrusts up into her, and begins rubbing her clit furiously, until she's seeing stars, and the world is exploding around her, and she can only say his name over and over again.

When she comes back to herself, she's slumped across his chest, breathing hard, and she can hear his heartbeat thudding in her ear. She disentangles herself gently, missing the feel of him the moment he's no long inside her and buries into her covers while he goes to the bathroom to dispose of the condom.

He comes back, and slips into bed behind her, sliding an arm about her waist and pressing himself to her.

"Did it fit?" He asks jokingly, and Arya giggles.

"Results were inconclusive," she says, kissing him sweetly. "We'll have to do another round of tests to be sure."

From downstairs there is a long, loud shriek, and it is only then Arya remembers Shireen and realizes how loud they are.

_"DON'T YOU DARE, ARYA STARK._ "


End file.
